Día 11: Final feliz
by Uuntulis
Summary: Las ideas chifladas en la cabeza de Lee le causaban estragos ¿piso cinco? ¿Neji don puntualidad llegando tarde? ¿Qué carajo pasaba? Este escrito participa en el mes Nejiten 2018. Idea tomada: elevador.


**Autor** : Pire/Uuntulis

 **Título** : Final feliz

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Género** : Comedia romántica

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Este escrito será publicado de igual forma en FFL y WTT, cualquier otra plataforma, favor de reportar. Idea tomada: Elevador

* * *

 **Día 11:** Final feliz

* * *

Colocó las revistas en la mesa de cristal y un café negro sin azúcar, regresó a pasos rápidos a su escritorio y centró su atención en la pc viendo algunas imágenes que los de publicidad le habían enviado para saber algún cambio y que el editor en jefe, su jefe directo, sea notificado. Sus redondos ojos miraron el reloj de la computadora. Quince minutos de retardo, como cada mañana desde hace un mes aproximadamente.

El editor en jefe, Neji Hyuga, era un hombre puntual por excelencia, jamás en todos los años que llevaba laborando en la editorial y que había sido su asistente personal y por lo que muchos empleados tenían que pasar antes de llegar a él, por más que intentaba recordar, jamás había llegado a las ocho más veinte, jamás. Esa irregularidad había iniciado hace un mes.

¿Qué cosa hacía que el genio que levantó a la revista y la colocó en el sitio numero 1en el top 10 de revistas más vendidas en New york, el hombre que solía llegar en algunas ocasiones antes que el sol saliera y antes que cualquier otra persona en el edificio, llegará tarde a su oficina?

El primer día, el joven y energético Lee, pensó que algo le había surgido. Era aceptable, pero cuando tal anomalía continuó sucediendo, la curiosidad y confusión lo saturó. Miró nuevamente su reloj y justo cuando contempló un ocho con veinte el ascensor abrió las puertas permitiendo a su jefe acomodando su corbata azul oscura que iba en juego su camisa de manga larga, las cuales estaban recorridas hasta los codos, color negra.

Al pasar junto a su escritorio le ordenó las ediciones de las portadas que sabían que publicidad había enviado, las había exigido el día anterior sin falta a primera hora, y que lo contactará con algunas agencias. Lee solamente confirmó con la cabeza cuando la oficina de Neji se cerró.

Aunque muchos lo dudarán y se rieran ante la idea, el hombre de grandes cejas era bastante listo. Su energética personalidad abrumaba a las personas dándoles por sentado que era un idiota. Empero si eso fuera cierto, el no estaría en el puesto que estaba. Su determinación, inteligencia y perseverancia fueron lo suficiente fuertes para hacerlo ascender desde lo más bajo de la pirámide y ahora era el jefe de muchos de los que estaban en el edificio. Aunado a esto se encontraba, la cual había desarrollado en demasía con el paso del tiempo y debido a su demandante trabajo, su habilidad de observador, por lo cual ante el suceso que lo mantenía expectante cada mañana, pudo determinar señales que con el adecuado análisis y hallando la pieza clave, conocería la razón del cambio de comportamiento del editor en jefe.

Punto número uno. Lo primero que debía resaltar era el hecho de que exactamente a las 8:20 am el Hyuga llegaba en el elevador, lo cual, implicaba que era un horario establecido. Si el opalino se encontrara en una situación que no pudiera controlar, su horario menguaría en diferentes horas, por lo cual era consciente de su propio horario.

Punto número dos. Siempre, al salir del elevador, el genio se acomodaba la corbata. A ojos de cualquier otra persona, podría tomarlo como un gesto insignificante o muchos no lo hubiera notado, pudiese tomar que se le hizo tarde y que llegando a la oficina, por su escaso tiempo, terminaba de arreglarse en movimiento. A ojos de él, esto era imposible. Conociendo a Neji Hyuga, el jamás saldría de su casa desalineado, era demasiado perfeccionista y pulcro.

Punto número tres. El Hyuga ya no hacía llorar a las personas. Su personalidad arrolladora, impecable y minuciosa le había otorgado un título en la empresa. El _tirano_ Hyuga. Exigía hasta el punto del colapso de los empleados, forzándolos a adaptarse a su difícil ritmo y complicados ideales. Los errores y tardanzas no eran aceptadas, las cosas se hacían a su manera, en el momento que decía y como lo pedía. Así de fácil. Hace un mes que de alguna forma extraordinaria aquella fuerte personalidad había menguado, siendo de alguna forma más flexible, mínimamente, y respirando profundamente cuando su paciencia se había esfumado.

Punto número cuatro. El quinto piso. Hace unos días había notado por casualidad y por intentar pensar en todo este asunto, que el elevador se detuvo en el piso cinco por quince minutos. Ese día Lee observó los números digitales a un lado del elevador que se encontraba a unos metros de su posición, percibió como el número cinco permaneció estático durante algunos minutos. Al inicio pensó que era por el ascenso y descenso de las personas, pero cuando el tiempo se prolongó, frunció ligeramente el ceño. El tiempo transcurrió y el ascensor continuó su camino, deteniéndose ligeramente en algunos pisos y finalmente al piso diez, donde la oficina general se encontraba, dándole completa visión de su jefe saliendo, con aquel habito de acomodarse la corbata. Un sentimiento de que estaba a nada de descubrir un gran tesoro lo abrumó. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo se había detenido el ascensor?

Había una quinta pista, pero Rock Lee no encontraba como encajarla en el rompecabezas. Bueno, ciertamente era una pista más, creía, pero al agregarla al rompecabezas, este era imposible de armar, las piezas por más que pensaba no tenían un orden lógico ni encontraba ningún patrón.

Punto número cinco. Hace un mes aproximadamente una nueva editora había ingresado a la empresa, era bastante vivaz, centrada, con ideas innovadoras y estaba a cargo del área de creación de artículos, por lo cual entraba en las juntas generales para determinar el diseño, ideas y creación del nuevo número de la revista. Tal vez Lee podría atribuirle los otros puntos, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Neji no tenía tiempo para una relación y más algo estable, su día se iba en el manejo de la empresa, aunado a eso la razón más fuerte recaía en que el trato de ambos era inexistente, se encontraban en departamentos diferentes además que en mayoría la interacción necesaria era entre ella y él, y ellos solamente se encontraban en las reuniones generales, con otras diez personas, contándolo.

Así que a este punto todas las ideas no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, nada encajaba además que sus posibles conclusiones eran cada vez menos creíbles. Suspiró resignado y se dirigió a la oficina del antes mencionado, que momentos antes lo había llamado.

Al día siguiente, cuando el vivaracho Lee entreabrió sus redondos ojos y los centró en el reloj que descansaba en su cómoda alado de su cama, su alma se esfumó de su cuerpo. Los números digitales mostraban un siete grande con diez minutos más. Vaya mierda, primer día en tantos años que llegaría más tarde y eso era inaceptable. Se demoraba aproximadamente treinta minutos arreglándose y casi una hora llegar a su destino. Si sus cálculos iban bien, el reloj marcaría las ocho treinta cuando llegase a su escritorio. Sin perder un minuto más se levantó de un salto, alistándose intentando ahorrar minutos en movimientos rápidos y concisos. Salió de su departamento con el alma en la garganta.

Iban a despedirlo. Neji Hyuga no toleraba retardos y más aún de él.

La puerta principal tras de él se cerró, gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, se detuvo medio segundo para recuperar el aliento, el ascensor que se encontraba a algunos metros de su ubicación comenzó a cerrar sus puertas. Sin titubear corrió logrando detener con sus manos las puertas del elevador y entrando pidiendo permiso.

Había cinco personas, sin contarlo a él, en el ascensor. Naruto Uzumaki e Sakura Haruno del área de redacción, Shikamaru del área contabilidad y al fondo la chica perteneciente a la pista número cinco y su jefe con un gesto severo. Tragó saliva ante la situación. Las personas comenzaron a bajar en su piso correspondiente.

Sin notarlo al llegar al piso cinco solamente estaban ellos tres. Tenten, Neji y Lee. El último se encontraba por completo hundido en sus pensamientos sobre la posible sanción. La chica de enfrente soltó un ligero sonido de sus labios. Eso trajo a la realidad al chico de las gruesas cejas y su sentido de observación se activó.

Piso quinto. El elevador comenzó a subir sin detenerse. Eso no tenía sentido. Un mes armando ideas chifladas en su cabeza y estando en este punto era decepcionante. Sus orbes evaluaron a las personas que ahora se encontraban dándole la espalda. Tenten tenía los labios deformados en una mueca y sus orbes se fijaban de reojo frecuentemente en él, como un tic nervioso desplazaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Neji acomodó su corbata, la cual se encontraba perfecta, intentando desviar la atención. Justo en ese momento los orbes de ambos se encontraron.

En su cabeza Lee escuchó una cuenta regresiva. Cuando el detonador llegó a cero la bomba explotó junto con la idea que se cocinó al observarlos detenidamente.

Abrió la boca estupefacta y un rubor evidente cubrió sus mejillas cuando comprendió todo y pudo percibir la gran e insoportable tensión sexual que llenaba el pequeño recuadro metálico. Las piezas de rompecabezas encajaron sin esfuerzo y desvió la mirada, siendo imposible verlos.

El elevador se abrió en el piso ocho, la chica de los orbes marrones se bajó sin titubear y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. El ascensor subió dos pisos mas con los hombres en completo silencio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron el Hyuga no salió automáticamente.

―Lee, la próxima vez sube por las escaleras.

El opalino salió del ascensor, Lee sonrió en demasía para finalmente soltar una carcajada ruidosa. Una sensación inexplicable lo abrumó ante el descubrimiento de la solución del rompecabezas y más aún la debilidad de su jefe, que todos tachaban de tirado, frio, inaccesible e inmutable. Alcanzó a su jefe que se dirigía a su oficina.

―Neji, lamento haber arruinado su _final feliz.―_ El hombre de camisa verde habló sin pudor y con una sonrisa sagaz en su rostro.

El Hyuga se detuvo ante las puertas de su oficina y miró a Lee que tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Ni una sola palabra más del tema.―Sentenció, dando por sentado que si se le ocurría decir alguna burla más, no debía molestarse en regresar mañana, por más capaz que sea en el trabajo.

Sin esperar respuesta ingresó a su oficina y cerró fuertemente la puerta. Lee pensó que aquel día la furia del Hyuga sería dirigida a toda la empresa, ya que no había tenido su _catalizador_.

Su sonrisa no se borró en todo el día y más al pensar que la gran _debilidad_ del Hyuga residía en el piso quinto con cierta chica de bonitos ojos marrones.


End file.
